


I've Missed This

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Patrick and Adam meet for dinner.





	I've Missed This

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 - Fancy Restaurant

Patrick climbs out of his rental and lets out a heavy breath.  For the first time in a long time he’s actually nervous for a dinner.  Of course, he hasn’t seen the man for longer than he wants to admit.  Sure they talk on the phone, they even have video chats.  It isn’t the same though. 

 

He straightens his tie as he walks into the restaurant.  He nods at the hostess as he approaches the podium.  “I have reservations for two,” Patrick says.  “I’m not sure if they’re here yet.”

 

“What’s the name on the reservation?” the brunette asks.

 

“Patrick Sharp.”  He watches as she looks over a list.

 

“You’re the first one.  Would you like me to show you to your table?  I can bring your guest when they arrive.”

 

“That’d be perfect.  Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.  Follow me.”

 

Every time he sees someone walk through, he has to look.  He knows he’d gotten here early, but he couldn’t make himself wait any longer.  Unfortunately that means having to wait here for Adam.  He looks at his watch again. 

 

“I’m early,” Adam says.

 

Patrick looks up quickly, beaming at the sight of Adam standing there.  “It’s about time.”  He stands up and hugs Adam.  “Hi.”

 

Adam smiles as he pulls back.  “Hi, back.”  They sit down across from each other.  “How’ve you been?”

 

“Not bad.  Still livin’ the dream.”

 

Adam nods.  “Always, right?”

 

“Of course.  How about you?”

 

He shrugs.  “I’m good.  Nothing as exciting as you.”

 

“Well, you never were as exciting as me.”

 

“Right.”  Adam chuckles.  “Keep telling yourself that.”

 

“I will.”  Patrick winks at him.  “I’m glad we could do this.  I’ve missed this.”

 

“Me too.”


End file.
